


Horomones

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Hybrids, Kitty!Chan, M/M, Puppy!Gup, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup needs a little help, and Himchan is more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horomones

A soft whine in the middle of the night drags him from sleep.

Himchan groans and rolls over, stretching luxuriously. The soft whining continues, and eventually he can’t take it anymore, raising his head and peering out through one narrow eye.

“Jonguppie?”

Jongup nods, hands wringing frantically. “Hyung..I had a dream. Please let me in, it’s cold,” He whines softly. Himchan hums and pulls back the blanket, shivering at the cold blast of air until Jongup slides in beside him, curling back against Himchan’s warm chest. Himchan throws his arm around the teenager’s waist and holds him close. “Was it a bad dream, Jongup-ah?” He murmurs, hand beginning to rub over the smaller male’s toned stomach in the way he knows usually calms him down. But Jongup shivers, groaning as he rolls over and buries his face against Himchan’s throat.

In that moment, two things become very apparent to Himchan.

One, that Jongup is hard, and two..

Two, the scent that clings to him like sweat after a hard workout is pheromones.

Himchan inhales sharply, body suddenly very much awake.

Jongup breathes something against his neck and reaches around the older man to grasp his long brown tail, hand running along its length drawing a raspy moan from Himchan that is two seconds away from being a low purr. He cants his hips forward against Jongup’s, his naked cock rubbing against Jongup’s dampening sweatpants creating an irritating but oh so pleasurable friction.

Prying open his eyes, Himchan gets his revenge by sinking his needle sharp teeth into one of Jongup’s floppy golden ears. The puppy’s hard whine only makes it worse, and Himchan throws subtlety out the window as he shoves the blanket down and rolls over onto his stomach, spreading his legs and lifting his tail with a hiss.

Jongup immediately gets up and moves behind him, kissing down over his spine until he reaches that perfect ass, drawing Himchan up onto his knees and wasting no time in swirling his tongue around the older man’s entrance, spearing it inside. Himchan buries his face in the bedsheets to prevent anyone from hearing the loud aroused yowl he lets out, pushing himself back against Jongup’s face.

Jongup gives his entrance one last lick and then sits up, already panting hard as he shoves down his sweatpants and kicks them off the bed. “Hyung…Himchannie-hyung..”

Himchan’s fuzzy ears swivel back before he’s shoving his hand beneath one of his pillows, drawing out a well used bottle and thrusting it back at Jongup without looking at him, knowing if he does he might just wake someone up. Luckily Jongup doesn’t say anything, slicking himself up and pouring a little bit down the crack of Himchan’s ass just to be sure. He doesn’t want to hurt him just because they are a bit overzealous.

Once he’s good and ready, Jongup wraps his hand around Himchan’s hip to steady himself and shifts closer, pushing the head inside and then jerking his hips the rest of the way , effectively burying himself inside the older cat. Himchan groans against his pillow, nails digging hard into the bedsheets as he struggles to adjust. Jongup waits, watching the movement of Himchan's ears until they flick back and forward again.

“Move, please,” Himchan hisses under his breath, and Jongup immediately pulls his hips back, snapping forward again as he gains intensity. He certainly doesn’t hold back, abandoning his hold on Himchan’s hips to fall over him, mouth latching on to Himchan’s shoulder with a growl. Himchan moans as he’s forced down on the bed from the force of Jongup’s thrusts, eyes rolling back into his head when the younger puppy hits his prostate dead on.

Jongup’s name becomes a mantra on his tongue as the pleasure becomes too much for him to take, hips struggling to move back against Jongup’s even though the younger has him pinned against the mattress, rutting hard enough against him that it shakes the bed. That’s sure to wake someone up, if not all of them, but at this point neither of them care with the pleasure surging through them.

Jongup is the one that comes first, body forcing Himchan down in complete submission before he cums, burying himself deep and letting out such an animalistic growl against Himchan’s shoulder that the older cat cums as well, hips twitching uselessly against the sheets. Luckily he’s pressed so flat to the bed that he can’t even scream, only a breathless cry leaving his dry lips as they both ride out their intense orgasms.

Jongup collapses on Himchan as the tension leaves him, and though Himchan could very easily fall asleep just like this, his tail is squished between them, and he’s still laying in the wet spot.

With a wince, Himchan shifts. “Jongup,” He calls quietly, and the puppy mumbles something as he wraps his arms around Himchan’s waist. He’s already nearly asleep. “Jongup-ah,” Himchan tries again, just a bit louder. “Let me roll over.”

  
Jongup whines softly but reluctantly lets go of Himchan, and the cat rolls over onto his back, letting out a quiet sound when Jongup immediately crawls back over him. He’s a bit possessive post-sex, but Himchan’s okay with that, kissing his head as the puppy sighs against his collarbone.

  
“Himchan!”

  
Himchan’s ears flick lazily, his eyes already closing. Jongup’s body is warm, and fits so nicely over his own that he knows he’ll be passing out very soon. Jongup is already making quiet snuffling noises against is neck, one of his hands curled over Himchan’s heart.

  
“Yahh, Himchan!”

  
Himchan reluctantly opens an eye and turns to look, only to be met with the angry glare of their canine leader. He’s got his hands over the maknae’s eyes, though its obvious even to Himchan that Zelo knows what just happened with the pink dusting his cheeks and his hair on end.

  
“Not my problem,” Himchan replies, and falls asleep with a contented smile as the leader sputters indignantly about lost innocence.

_He’ll figure it out eventually._


End file.
